Those Damned Pirates
by Jenn'sFics
Summary: Irisabelle Marie was always too vulgar, too stubborn, and too hot-headed to be the right princess, but when her parents find her the perfect prince, they finally have hope for her. So what happens when she steps into a new world, one that she's been waiting for all her life? One with adventure, love, and many, many swords. Rated T for adult language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story. Critics are welcome, as long as they aren't too insulting! I really hope you enjoy this very short intro.**

~Pirates, Prologue.~

When I revealed that I would write this story, he told me that I should start at the beginning. Then again, I was never one to do what I was told. So, I've officially decided that I would give you a glimpse into the future, even though it is my past now. I always loved spoilers.

_As I heard the music start to play, my heart started to pound, too hard and too fast. My bridesmaid, a pink-cheeked woman in her twenties that only called me "Ma'am", gently pushed on my back, forcing me to emerge out of the silky, white curtains. I felt everyone's eyes on me, causing a thin bead of sweat to roll down my forehead. My dress was suddenly a thousand times heavier; overwhelming me, since it was already cutting of the air that I was barely getting. When I looked ahead, walking to the agonizingly slow music, my eyes found his. Why was I doing this? To please my parents? Make my sister happy? His green eyes pierced mine. His tanned skin was far too clean, and far too pampered, to be healthy or comfortable. His blonde hair glistened, with that one uncontrollable strand falling into his eye. The smile, the one that he said was meant for me and only me, graced onto his lips as he failed to notice my discomfort. I stopped directly in front of him and took his hand, looking around the room after I did. Almost everyone I wanted was there, but the people that I needed to be there most weren't. I heard the priest babble on and on in the back of my ears as I looked back into his eyes, watching as he studied my face. I heard him. "I do," he whispered, so low that only the priest and I could hear. "I do for you and only you." _

_When he stopped, a silence washed over the room, bigger than the one that was already there. The priest asked me if I would take this man as my husband. I never got to say if I would or would not._

_But that was definitely for the best._


	2. Chapter 2

~Pirates, Chapter 1~

Introductions

"Irisabelle, get down here! We need to get ready! Now!" I groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed like I did every morning. Except, according to my mother, today was different, special even. Not just an ordinary day. It was the day I was scheduled to meet my new fiancé. _Ugh. _All I hoped was that my mother didn't choose some big, arrogant asshole, which of whom had so much ignorance that he had just needed to find a way to voice it every five seconds. When I managed to pull myself up and off the floor, I yawned and stretched like a cat. My head turned as my door opened, bringing a smile to my face as I saw who it was.

"Well, look at you," My lovely curly-haired, brunette Amelia said to me, sarcastically of course. "All dressed up with your hair in a new style, recently dubbed 'I Rolled out of Bed and a Raccoon Attacked My Head'. I love it." She winked at me, helping me out of my night-dress and into the clothing that my mother had chosen for me while I slept. I giggled quietly and her spirit, sticking my tongue out at her. See, in a stuffy castle that was on the edge of my boring little kingdom, called Troanleiward, there wasn't much smiling with friends. That's why I value Amelia's spirit and spend as much time with her as I can. I've grown into calling her my friend instead of my servant, which is what my mother always called her, even though she knew we wouldn't be anything but friends. That's probably the only reason she would be coming with me to meet the man I was due to marry.

"Do I have to do this?" I muttered, sucking my stomach in as tight as I could without suffocating myself when Amelia tied up my corset. I took a relieving, dramatic breath as she finished, making her roll her brown eyes. "I mean, mother makes me meet a new 'potential husband' every six months, and every damned one of them is nothing but a pig."

"Maybe she makes you meet those damned pigs every five months, Iris, because you're supposed to announce your marriage four months after you meet one of them, but you make a huge show of scaring him off every time." She chuckled and patted my backside playfully, then sat me down in front of my vanity and started working on my hair. I looked at her mouth, like always, when she talked to me, taking in her British accent, which was mixed with a slight Australian vibe. She was shipped on here from Sydney, Australia when she was ten, then became my best friend and nothing less ever since. Amelia has been with me for nine years, making my life happier, while putting up with my mother and so many other complications. Now we were both nineteen and I still loved her for that; for giving so much to stay with me. "You either make yourself a bad wife-to-be or act plain crazy, just to make sure that he runs off. Your mother told me to have a talk with you, to tell you to behave this time, but I find it quite amusi-"

She stopped when my mother, Queen Mona Marie, came in, walking with her head held high, and full of all her queenliness. "It is not amusing, Amelia, nor is it acceptable." I gritted my teeth as Amelia dropped her eyes in a silent surrender. I hated how my mother always made her do that. "Irisabelle, I expect you to be on your perfect behavior for this meeting. Your betrothed is the Prince of Wellington, who will soon be the king, making you the queen." She said this as if it had meaning to me, so, I just looked at her blankly as Amelia braided purple ribbons into my hair. My mother looked at my blank face for a few seconds before turning her eyes to Amelia with her jaw clenched. "Hurry up, Amelia! We leave in an hour." With that order, she walked out of my room with her head held high and heels clicking behind her. Amelia started finishing up my hair in silence, tying the two braids on either side of my hairline with another purple ribbon. When she was done, she clapped her hands once and smiled as if nothing my mother did fazed her. "Okay, my masterpiece is complete, and the product is gorgeous." She chuckled, skipping out of my room happily. I looked in my mirror and smiled at myself with pearly white teeth. My hair was down to my lower back and flowing, with my natural highlights glistening as they complimented my blonde hair. One thing that I loved about myself, besides my hair and personality trait that made me want to challenge a bull were my eyes. They were beautiful, big, and blue. Most importantly, they were nothing like my mother's green eyes, which were dark and uninviting. When I heard my mother call me from down stairs, I rolled my eyes, picked up my dress, and made my way to meet Queen Hell in Heels.


	3. Chapter 3

~Pirates, Chapter Two~

New Places, New People, New Problems

The meeting with the prince, my new fiancé, was nothing to fawn about. Fortunately, he was not an asshole or a pig that looked at my legs every five seconds. Though he still wasn't my type, he was polite enough to keep me in my seat for a while.

Anyway, I'd rather not tell you about the meeting in detail, but I guess, since this is my story, I have to tell it how it happened.

_I stepped out of the carriage as quietly and unnoticeable as I could, holding Amelia's hand as she helped me. My mother got out after me, looking around and refusing to touch Amelia when she offered help. We walked through the doors of a tall, open gate that was surrounding a garden. There were only two walkways, made with small pebbles that made me want to throw my heels into the bushes when I walked on them. My mother and I sat down on two chairs that were in front of a completely glass table. She looked at me and pulled my face close to hers, stabbing my cheeks with her long nails. "Listen dear; you will not ruin this for us again. Marybeth has already married and became queen, and now it is your turn. She is the one thing that has kept on our feet while you've ruined your chances. No more will she carry the burden of you and your selfishness."_

_I pulled away quickly, giving her a mock pout. "Mother, you're such a buzz kill." My voice was squeaky and high, mockingly sarcastic. "It's fun scaring off those pigs that you and Mary call princes." I guess I should explain: Marybeth, or Mary, is my older sister, who got married to the prince of France a few years ago._

"_You will not ruin this again, Irisabelle." My mother chirped at me, turning her face away._

"_Queen Mona Marie!" We both looked up as a burly man walked towards us with his guards, a twenty-looking lad following behind him. "What a pleasure it is to see you!" He kissed my mother's hand politely with a big smile on his face. "This is my son, Prince Char." I tried not to roll my eyes when Char bowed politely, too rehearsed to be real. _

"_Hello King Robert." She turned up her nose, still looking at Char. "This is my daughter, Irisabelle." The men all looked at me as I curtsied as proper as I could. When I was back into a standing place, both Prince Char and King Robert kissed my hand. "King Robert, could we take a walk for a moment while our children warm up to each other?" My mother put on a sweet smile. "I think we should discuss the details of the marriage, and how we will live after it has taken place."_

"_Of course, my lady." The king tucked my mother's arm under his, speaking quietly to her as they walked away. Two of his guards and one of our servants followed them, walking a few behind._

_I looked at Prince Char at the same time that he looked at me, and we stayed that way, up until I sat down without him and pushed my chair in by myself. Let's just say, in simple words, that was a huge no-no. He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat next to my, keeping his eyes on my face. "So, Princess Irisabelle," His voice was deep and controlled, with no emotion but politeness. "We're getting married in four months._

_I snorted. "Way to point the obvious." I smirked at him, chuckling. "Seriously, you stated that fact so dumbly; I think you deserve an award." I watched as his face flushed, clearly embarrassed and caught off guard._

_He looked at me and smirked, much to my dismay. "Well, you're the sassy one of the bunch, aren't you? Being married to such a girl would be an adventure." He looked around, and let a small smile grace his lips. "Maybe you should get an award for be the first princess I've met who made me think she could kick my backside, just by saying a few sentences."_

_I chuckled. "Oh, well, look at you! Mastering sarcasm in minutes! That's very charming, Prince Char." _

Either he was thinking of what to say, or decided to leave the conversation at that, because we didn't talk for the rest or the time. What surprised me, though, was what happened after our parents came back. He told my mother that I was delightful and that he wanted to see me again. She was surprised, I could tell by the way her eyebrows raised slightly. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised for the rest of the afternoon carriage ride home, probably wondering what I did this time.

When I came back to the castle, I could hear the whispers of all the maids as they gossiped about how they thought I would ruin the arranged marriage this time, and I could feel the anxiousness of everyone there. I went into my room, taking off my dress, corset, and undress as fast as I could. As soon as my head hit my uncomfortable pillow, and I felt my long hair resting on my cheek, I was out.

I woke to an explosion, my usual falling off the bed, and Amelia shaking me way too hard. "Iris! Are you awake!? I'm not play around, dammit! Answer me!" When I opened my eyes she hauled me to my feet, strapped on my dress in record time, and slipped boots onto my feet. Another explosion, seeming closer than before, rocked the castle. When I looked out the window, I realized that it was still night, and people were running around the streets, screaming and out of control. "Iris, stop staring at the window and start moving! We have to go!"

I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed, standing my ground. "No! Not until you tell me _what the hell_ is going on!"

Amelia looked at me like I was asking her if I could be a prostitute for Christmas. "Are you _crazy_, Iris!? We're under attack, that's all I know! I can't tell you what's going on-" Our heads both turned towards the door when we heard aggressive knocking and a deep voice, yelling at us to open the door. In a flash, Amelia was running to the closet, digging around until she pulled out a sword and a pistol. Okay, when _the hell_ did they get there? Her face turned cold, like she's been preparing for this. "Iris, don't ask any more questions, okay? Just fire the pistol at whoever might have the intention of hurting you." She tossed me the pistol and then went to the doorway. As soon as she opened it, Amelia decked him and the burly man in the front door was unconscious, with a gash across his cheek. Then, she was gone, running down the hall without me.

I stared at the door, and at the unconscious man, in shock. I raised my pistol as soon as I heard more footsteps coming toward my room. A man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, emerged in my doorway with a pistol in one hand and a sword in his other. He looked at me with a bit of regret, probably because my face was pale and only showed that I was terrified. When he saw my raised pistol, he cocked an eyebrow and raised his own gun to level with my chest. "Look, princess, I'd rather shoot you and be done with this pointless raid, but I'm feeling generous, so don't push your luck. Even if we end up shooting pistols, I'm a better aim, and it'll only end badly for you, savvy?" He said this as if he was already bored with me, which was something I hated myself. I wasn't familiar with his accent, though. It was… too sloppy, and too mixed, so I couldn't pin it on one place. What happened next surprised me. I didn't really know why I did it, but I knew that this man wanted to hurt me. For once, I did what I was told. I shot him.

He was right, though. I was a very, very bad aim. The bullet only grazed his side, leaving a thin flesh wound on the right side of his stomach. He cursed under his breath for a second as blood started seeping onto his shirt, and I flinched when he looked back up at me. "Are you serious?" His jaw clenched, and he put his sword in his belt, ripping a dry piece shirt off and wrapping it tightly around his torso.

I dropped my pistol. "I-I'm sorry." I was out of breath, nearly panicking when the blood started soaking through that cloth. I took his arm and he pulled against me, but I managed to drag him toward my vanity. I pulled out some emergency bandages and wrapped them around the area with the wound, ignoring his protests. I quickly tied the bandage and stepped back from him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shoot you! I-" Another explosion, sounding too close to the castle for my comfort, made me nearly fall.

The man caught my arms, keeping me up right. He started dragging me towards the door, and clenched his jaw even tighter when I started to struggle. "Look, princess, you need to come with me before I _do_ decide to use my goddamned pistol tonight. I'm sure you wouldn't want the blood from your head getting into that pretty blonde hair of yours." He said the sentence with sarcasm, which knocked me out of my scared daze.

My jaw clenched and I pulled my arms away from him. "I refuse to let you speak to me that way! Do you know who I am?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you dull? Of course I know who you bloody are!" He grabbed my arms again, but when he realized that I wasn't going to be moved easily. He sighed and picked me up by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. Kicking and screaming, I was dragged to a ship that, little did I know back then, I would have to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

~Pirates, Chapter 3~

The next time I woke, my head was pounding and I was on the floor in what looked like a cell. I groaned and looked around, rubbing my head my palm. "Bloody pirates," I muttered bitterly. "Damn you."

"Well, that's no way to greet the captain, now is it?" A man walked up to my cell, grinning. "I am your host, and I think you should treat me with a bit of respect, savvy?" I cringed at his voice, backing away. It was scratchy and damaged, most likely from smoking cigars.

I glared at him. "Respect?" I almost laughed at the word, taking my hair out of its uncomfortable up do and shaking it out. "You're the one who bloody kidnapped me and stuck me in a jail cell!" I spat at the ground in front of his feet and stood up. "To get respect, you'll have to earn it." I couldn't believe how I was handling this; Amelia would've applauded me for my ferocity and bitterness at this moment. I mean, I was cruel all the time at the castle, but here I was now, yelling at a damn pirate!

He chuckled, interrupting my thoughts. "Ah, my first mate told me you were a feisty one. He also told me that you shot him, is that correct? My, I always liked a lady who could shoot a gun." He licked his lips, making my nose twitch in disgust. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is my ship, me Black Pearl." He offered his hand to me through the bars, smiling to reveal yellow teeth.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms. "Obviously, you know who I am. I wouldn't be here otherwise." When he dropped his hand, we both stayed silent before he brought out a ring of keys.

"Now, lass, I'm going to let you out; but if you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you." Jack Sparrow gave me a toothy grin that showed no sign of a joke. "I'll take you on deck to meet me crew. Oh, and you do want to see your friend, don't you? The one who punched my anchorman straight in the jaw?" My eyes widened when he mentioned Amelia. She was here? They caught her? By the confidence she showed when holding her sword, I never would've guessed that she had any chance of being captured. Jack held the cell door open for me, allowing me to walk in front of him. I didn't really him to guide me, anyways: there was only one way in and out of the cells. The door led out into a stairway that opened up onto the cold, wooden floors of the deck. As soon as I took one step, heads were swiveling toward me, and all work from the crew ceased to continue. Jack led to the middle of the deck and addressed the crew. "Listen here you useless beggars; this is the princess, the one that we'll need to get our ransom." The crew let out an excited cheer full of grunts, raised fists, and yells. "Aye! But I'm not finished yet, lads. This little beauty is to go untouched and unharmed throughout all the time that she is on this ship. None of your usual stupid scallywag games with this girl here, savvy?" I couldn't help but huff when Jack called me a beauty; it wasn't an insult, but I still hated it. The crew all nodded in understanding and went back to work, surprising me at how disciplined they seemed to be despite their... appearance.

"Iris!" I heard Amelia's surprised yell from across the deck, chuckling when I looked over and saw her grinning widely. She was being accompanied by the pirate that I shot last night, Jack's first mate. She ran up and hugged me, with her hair tickling my face as she clung tightly to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I swear. Just feels like I have a minor hangover." It felt weird, just talking to her as if nothing happened with two pirates listening to the conversation. "I should be the one asking you the questions, actually!" When she raised her eyebrows at me, I did it back. "How the hell did you get those weapons there? I've looked through my closet before, never once coming across them, and you dug them out in a span of three seconds!" When she was about to answer, I interrupted her. "To add on to that question, where the hell did you even get those weapons!?" She crossed her arms, giving me her 'are you freaking done?' look. I nodded at her to go on.

"Amy, I know you're freaking out, but can I tell you later? I'm tired from kicking major pirate ass." She gave me a sappy smile, then stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?" When she fluttered her eyes, I chuckled and pushed her away. As soon as she started walking away on her own, Captain Jack took her arm and took her under-deck, most likely to the cells.

I looked at Jack's first mate, propping my hand up on my hip. "So, you never told me your name." When he stayed silent, probably wondering what to say to me, I took the advantage to get a real look at him. I would normally say, with my witty sarcasm, that he wasn't bad looking for a pirate, but I won't lie; he wasn't bad looking at all. His broad face was place and clean, unlike most of his crewmates-from what I could see, at least. His brown hair went down to above his shoulders, and his eyes were a bright electric blue. Oddly enough, he looked only about nineteen, no older than Amelia and I. My eyes were wandering down to his lower body, but when he cleared his throat, my eyes snapped back to his face.

I saw him smirk slightly before he wiped it clear off his face. "I'm John Calvin, princess." He said it so formally, making his mixed accent seem out of place.

I stuck out my hand and raised my head, a reflex from my days in the castle. "Irisabelle Marie. Nice to meet you, John." We shook hands lightly, a little too lightly for my taste. I guess we were both weary of each other, which wouldn't surprise me; I was on his Captain's ship, a prisoner, but I was still acting like I owned the world. "I'd prefer that you call me Iris, if that's okay with you. I never liked my name anyways." I saw that hint of a smirk on his lips agin, but he wiped it off just as quickly.

John cleared his throat. "Well then, Iris, I think it's time for you to get back to your cell." He tucked my arm under his and led me back to the cells, locking me in with Amelia.

She smirked as soon as he left. "Oh, that John. He's very cute, you know, but so very quiet as well. I tried speaking to him on deck, but he didn't say more than two words." She looked at me. "What did he say to you?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much, just a formal-extremely awkward, might I add-greeting. I almost got him to smile though, once or twice."

"I bet he likes you."

"I bet he doesn't." Amelia always did this, tried to find me a love interest wherever we went. Why now? We were on a damned _pirate ship_, for Christ's sake!

"But _Iris_-"

"No." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "You're delusional."

Amelia smirked at me. "A delusional genius, of course. Mark my words, Iris. An adventure like this one is where love is most exciting." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're _so_ over dramatic."

**Hello guys! I'm very new here, so I apologize if my story isn't that exciting. I guarantee that it will improve over the course of my time here, since my whole summer is free :) I will also add some pictures of Amelia, John, and Iris on my profile, since I assume that you all know what Jack Sparrow looks like! Comments&Critisism? A little C&C?**


End file.
